


Dem Teufel ein Gebet

by Der erste Sterbliche (mangacrack)



Category: Angel Sanctuary
Genre: Angels are not Human, Deutsch | German, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/Der%20erste%20Sterbliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ich verspreche dir nichts in Brand zu setzten, wenn du deine Hose anbehältst." </p><p>"Das ist eine Wette, die wir beide verlieren werden."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dem Teufel ein Gebet

**Author's Note:**

> Es war eine Szene, die sich Raphael schon viel zu häufig geboten hatte. Er konnte die Male gar nicht mehr zählen und vielleicht hätte er weniger dagegen gehabt, wenn Michael nicht jedes Mal aussehen würde, wie gerupftes Huhn, dass dem Schlachter entkommen war. Abfällig betrachtete Raphael seinen langjährigen Freund mit fachmännischem Blick. Das Leder seiner Kleidung war von der Sonne ausgebleicht und mit dunkeln Blutflecken überzogen und die Haut wurde aus einer Schicht von angehäuften blauen Flecken, blutendem Schrammen und Monate altem Dreck verdreckt, während Michaels Haare wild und ungeschnitten bis zu seinen Schultern herunter fielen.

„Du siehst fürchterlich aus“, fasste Raphael sein Urteil in einem Satz zusammen. „Komm herein und versuche zumindest nicht meinen neuen weißen Teppich voll zu bluten.“

Michael und schulterte wortlos seine Taschen, als er Raphael ins Innere seines Hauses folgte.  

Raphaels Weg führte in die Küche, direkt zu dem Schrank wo er seinen Notfallkoffer aufbewahrte. Einen Notfallkoffer, den er eigentlich bloß für Michael brauchte, wenn er ehrlich war. Seine Angestellten tendierten nicht dazu sich zu verletzten und Barbiel war die Einzige, die er neben seinen Eroberungen in sein Heim ließ. Dass der Koffer und sein Inhalt, den Raphael nun auf der Küchenleiste ausbreitete dennoch regelmäßig zum Einsatz kam, hieß dann doch wohl einiges.

Besorgt, weil Michael noch keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte, fixierte Raphael Michael mit seinem Blick und studierte etwaige Wunden. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er eine fünf Zentimeter lange Messerspitze aus einer bereits halb verheilten Wunde operiert oder gebrochene Knochen auf seinem gläsernen Wohnzimmertisch gerichtet hatte. Überhaupt, so stellte er gedanklich fest, war in seinem Heim vieles darauf ausgelegt, dass es sich entweder einfach säubern oder leicht wieder ersetzten ließ. Unter dem Teppichboden, der niemals unter die Schränke lief sondern stets davor endete, waren Kacheln verlegt, der Tisch in der Mitte bestand aus Glas und keines der Bücher im Regel würde bei einem spontanen Brandanschlag vermissen.

Allerdings sah Michael gerade nicht danach aus, als hätte er die Energie dazu seine Meinung flammend an Raphaels Einrichtung auszulassen. Er hatte seine gesamte Garnitur lediglich in drei riesigen Reisetaschen an der Wand aufgestapelt, sein Schwert daneben gelegt und wartete ein wenig verloren im Flureingang.

„Willst du dich nicht setzen?“, fragte Raphael, während der Verbandszeug aus den Packungen riss.  

Michael bemerkte kurz angebunden: „Dazu müsste ich meine Schuhe ausziehen.“

„Was hindert dich daran genau dieses zu tun?“, erkundigte sich Raphael.

Mit einer Vorahnung griff er bereits in das Fach, wo er den hochprozentigen Alkohol lagerte. Eigentlich trank Michael lieber Bier und er selbst bevorzugte Wein, aber er bezweifelte das dies heute genügen würde. Außerdem ließen sich damit die Wunden besser desinfizieren.

„Ich denke, ich habe mir vor einem Monaten bei einem Einsatz den Knöcheln gebrochen“, antwortete Michael mit den Schultern zuckend. „Seitdem habe ich die Schuhe nicht wieder auszogen und inzwischen sind wohl die Socken mit meinen Blasen verwachsen, sodass du vermutlich alles wirst herunter schneiden müssen.“

Mit einem Blick auf die Stiefel und die restliche Kleidung, die an Michael klebt wie zweite Haut, nickt Raphael bloß.

„Ich hole das Messer.“

Nahezu beängstigend war, dass dieses Messer ebenfalls in seiner Küche zu finden war. Schien seine Küche nur aus Utensilien zu bestehen, die Michael das Leben angenehmerer machen sollten? Anscheinend wohl schon. Warum sonst lagert rohes Bahamut Fleisch in seinem Kühlschrank, nur darauf wartend in seiner Pfanne angebraten und pikant gewürzt zu werden? 

Schließlich enden sie beide im Wohnzimmer. Raphael war der Schutz und das Blut auf seinem Leder egal, Michael sah einfach nicht danach aus, als ob er noch länger aufrecht stehen könnte. Genauso liegt er auch da. Ausgestreckt auf dem weichen Leder, die Augen geschlossen und dennoch nicht fähig zu ruhen. Leise und mit geübter Routine macht sich Raphael ans Werk. Er kniet vor Michael am Boden, einen der Stiefel in seinem Schoß. Mit dem Messer schlitzt er die Schnürsenkel auf und wenn er dabei hin und wieder mit der Klinge Michaels Haut streift, so ist es dem Feuerengel egal.

Raphael könnte das Messer auf tief in Michaels Seite bohren und es wäre ihm egal.

Die goldenen Augen starren abwesend in die Luft, huschen aber ruhelose unsichtbaren Gegner hinterher.

So hart wie sich die Muskeln unter seinen Fingern anfühlen, ist Raphael erstaunt, dass sich Michael überhaupt anfassen lässt.

Das Messer schneidet den ersten Stiefel herunter, der dann unbeachtet zu Boden fällt. Es ist der gesunde Fuß, wenn man zumindest die von offenen Blasen übersäte Haut als gesund bezeichnen mochte. Vorsichtig setzt Raphael den Fuß ab und greift sich das andere Bein. Es ist nur ein leichtes Zucken, das Michael durchfährt, aber Raphael bemerkt es.

Ebenso wie, dass er für diesen Stiefel mehr brauchen wird als ein Messer.

Vorsichtig greift er zu dem Glastisch auf dem er seine Werkzeuge ausgebreitet hat. Für jeden anderen Engel wären diese nicht nötig, aber bei Michael seine Kräfte zu gebrauchen, wäre bei dieser Stimmung schmerzhaft.

Nach den letzten Jahren, die Michael auf dem Schlachtfeld verbracht hatte, endete die erste Behandlung entweder mit dem Tod eines Feldarztes oder mit einem Vergewaltigungsopfers im Badezimmer.

Raphael hielt Michael das Feuerzeug vor die Nase.

„Ich werde nichts anzuzünden, wenn du versprichst den ganzen Abend deine Hose anzubehalten.“

„Das ist eine Wette, die wir beide verlieren werden“, kam die tonlose Antwort.

Es regt sich noch immer keine Emotion in Michaels Gesicht, bis auf ein kurzes Schulterzucken und das Spreizen seiner Beine, sodass Raphael geradewegs auf Michaels Schritt starren konnte. Die roten Haare hatten sich aus dem üblichen Zopf gelöst, sodass sie in ungewöhnlicher Länge über Michaels Schultern fallen. Mit dem passiven Gesichtsausdruck und der schwelenden Gewalt dicht unter der Oberfläche sah Michael seinem Bruder nie ähnlicher.

Aber er behält diese Beobachtung für sich. Der Michael, der ihn in wenigen Stunden unter die Dusche zerren wird, ist nicht der kleine Junge, der den Videospielen ‚töten, töten, töten’ entgegen schreit und Bar Schlägereien von Zaun bricht. Nein, dies ist der Erzengel des Krieges und der Heerführer, der doppelt so groß und mehrmals so gefährlich ist wie der fluchende Mika-chan. Niemals würde Raphael jetzt Michael mit seinem Spitznamen anreden.

Dann würden sie es niemals bis zur Dusche schaffen und während Raphael Michaels Blut auf seinen Möbeln duldet, so hat er es lieber, wenn sein eigenes den Abfluss hinunter fließt.

Das Feuerzeug flammt auf und brennt sich erst durch die Schnürsenkel und dann durch das Leder. Es ist unmöglich jetzt vorsichtig zu sein, also handelt Raphael schnell und präzise. Dennoch trifft in der Fuß in der nächsten Sekunde unvorbereitet in seiner Brust und keuchend fällt er nach hinten. Als er aufsieht, fliegt der zerstörte Stiefel gerade quer durch den Raum und in Michaels Augen regt sich etwas.

„Steh auf“, ordnete Michael an, sich selbst erhebend und dabei an seinen Gürtel greifend.

Ein Zittern durchläuft Raphael.

Er kennt das Ritual. Michael auch.

Sie wissen beide, dass er es hart will und nicht um Erlaubnis fragen wird. Sie wissen beide, dass er Raphaels Gesicht gegen die Duschwände pressen wird, bis sich die Tränen nicht mehr von dem prasselnden Wasser unterscheiden wird. Sie wissen auch, dass es mehrmals im Schlafzimmer so weitergehen wird, bis sich der Erzengel des Krieges seine Gelüste befriedigt hat.

Es kann Tage dauern und Raphael wird bluten.

Allerdings wird sich weder Michael entschuldigen, noch Raphael ihn ein einziges Mal darum bitten aufzuhören.

„Folge mir“, flüsterte Michael seinen Befehl leise und erwartungsvoll, ehe er an Raphael vorbei in Richtung Badezimmer ging. „Du solltest nackt sein, sobald du unter der Dusche stehst. Sonst übernehme ich das.“

Raphael schnaubte leise, ehe er gehorchte: „Fick dich.“

Das brachte Michael dazu sich umzudrehen. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend sah Raphael so etwas wie ein Grinsen.

„Wenn du magst“, sagte Michael mit einer selbstverständlichen Überlegenheit, die seines Bruders würdig wars. „Du weißt, ich liebe es unerbittlich zu sein.

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Engel des Krieges in dem dunkeln Flur und ließ Raphael bereits hart zurück, ohne überhaupt Hand an ihn gelegt zu haben. Als das Wasser im Bad zu rauschen begann, kam der Heiler wieder zu sich.

Doch Michaels Aura dominierte immer noch die Luft. Sie hatte sich ausgebreitet, seit er das Haus betreten hatte.

Lange blieb die Dusche nicht lange leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hilfe, was habe ich getan? Das sollte ein netter kleiner OS mit einem frechen Mika-chan und einem notgeilen Raphael werden, der vielleicht in ein bisschen ShônenAi enden sollte. Was mache ich daraus? Meine Vorliebe für perverse Engel ausleben. Wobei sich die Frage stellt, wie gewalttätig Sex sein darf, bevor er mit gutem Gewissen nicht mehr als einvernehmlich bezeichnet werden kann. Aber ich wollte nun mal auf die hässliche Seite des Krieges eingehen. Die Seite, die neben sinnlosem Töten auch die verachtenswerte Behandlung von Kriegsgefangenen enthält. 
> 
> Wobei ich hier schwer anmerken möchte, dass Michael diese Verbrechen nicht selbst begeht, sondern versucht zu verarbeiten, dass sie passieren. Wir haben gesehen, dass sowohl die Dämonen als auch die Engel nicht davor zurückschrecken. Belial als Täter(in) und Kurai als fast-Opfer, nur um einige Beispiele zu nennen. 
> 
> Aber so war der Manga ja schon immer


End file.
